


Then and Now

by kkingofthebeach



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-11
Updated: 2013-02-11
Packaged: 2017-11-28 21:50:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/679254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkingofthebeach/pseuds/kkingofthebeach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They’re in high school and then they’re not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Then and Now

They’re in high school and then they’re not. 

They’re talking about SATs, then college applications, and then they’re making a long drive with the back filled with boxes. 

Dean likes to think not much has changed since high school, but in a way everything has too. 

They used to sneak away during free periods and hide among the bleachers, sprawled out under a blanket of heat and blaring sunlight.

Now there’s no sneaking or hiding, because they have their own personal haven and it comes in the form of a dorm room. 

Before, it was always chasing each other into cramped supply closets or empty classrooms for stolen kisses and hurried groping with no finesse. It was fast and heated and rushed, because they still couldn’t believe they had this and didn’t want to waste a second. 

Now, they know perfectly well that they have all the time in the world, that there is nobody else, just each other. They take their time, spending Sundays in bed with the sheets twisted around their thighs, always finding new ways to kiss and hold and touch. 

High school was a battleground. Holding hands with tight jaws and narrowed eyes, just to show those assholes that they don’t dictate their lives. High school was taking punches to defend the other’s honour, and throwing twice as many back.

College is a dreamland. Where the people who might care, definitely don’t matter. College is lounging in the grass between classes with friends who roll their eyes at their unadulterated affection. 

High school was exhilarating. Cas running his fingers up the inside of Dean’s thigh during Biology with a wicked smile on his lips. Rutting against each other in Cas’ bedroom, jeans unbuttoned and shirts rucked up, while his parents thought they were studying. High school was getting too drunk at a boring house party and marking Cas’ neck up in a dark corner somewhere, as warning to anyone else. 

College is still exhilarating. It’s bending Cas over his desk and trying to fuck him before he next class starts. It’s the thought of Cas sitting in the lecture theatre all loose and still in a haze, Dean’s come leaking out of his hole and dribbling down his thigh. College is _still_ getting too drunk at parties, except the parties are better and the music is better, and they can grind in time to it before Dean drags Cas into the bathroom and fucks him into the counter. 

High school was trading gooey smiles across the lunch table and wrapping arms around each other in the halls. It was making out in the back of empty movie theatres and grossing Sam out at every given opportunity. 

College is still trading gooey smiles across the table and wrapping arms around each other around campus. It’s still making out in the back of empty movie theatres and grossing out everyone who hangs out with them.

High school and college are different and they’re the same.

Because they never stopped loving each other.


End file.
